Portalauge
Sie ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit schönen blauen Augen und ein Kringel auf der Flanke/ der Kringel bekam sie erst als sie ihre Fähigkeit bekam / ihr Fell wird auch dünkler Familie und anderes ''Mutter - ''Himmel wo die Briese weht (Himmel) ''Vater - ''Fluss wo Leben wächst (Fluss) ''Schwester - ''Stern der dir den Weg erleuchtet ''voriger Lebensort -'' Wald der Träume ''jetziger Lebensort -'' Ruinen des Traum Tempels ''gute Freunde - ''Kiesel, Geist des Meeres ''Mentor -'' Geist des Mondes ''Ausbildung war zum - ''Wächter ''früherer Name -'' Portal dort wo andere Welten sind (Portal) ''Buch - ''Portals Gesichte Sie lebte einst im Wald der Träume, das auch das damalige Zuhause von Kiesel ist. Als sie mit der Lehre zum Wächter beinahe fertig war wurde der Wald von den Zweibeinern zerstört. Sie und ihre Familie wurden getrennt. Sie machte sich auf die suche nach ihnen. Doch sie fand nur die Ruinen des Traum Tempels. Dieser Ort war heilig für diese Katzen gewesen, vielleicht würden ein paar Katzen hier auch Schutz suchen, vielleicht auch ihre Familie. Sie sah ihren guten Freund Kiesel nie wieder. Ihre Freundin Geist des Meeres war auch weg, sie hatte niemanden mehr. Sie flehte jede Nacht und jeden Tag den SternenClan an ihre Familie und ihre Freunde zu ihr zu schicken, doch vergeblich. Eines Tages als sie schon etwas älter war, kam ein großer rußfärbiger Kater zum Tempel, nur schwer erkannte sie wer es war, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, es war ihr Freund Kiesel. Kiesel erkannte sie sofort und hüpfte freudig zu ihr. Er erzählte er wäre auf der Suche nach ihr gewesen. Sie fragte ihn was er alles erlebt hatte. Doch sah er nicht glücklich aus. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Mentor Feuerstern der ihn zum DonnerClan gebracht hatte, und den Kampf mit den Füchsen als sie versuchten Steinpelz zu töten, was ihnen auch gelang. Kiesel tat so als würde er sterben, und Feuerherz, noch nicht Feuerstern glaubte es. Als er einen Trupp holte um ihn zu begraben, schlich er sich davon um sie zu suchen. Portalauge war gerührt. Sie erzählte ihn das sie sich umbenannt hatte, sie hieß nicht mehr Portal dort wo andere Welten sind sondern Portalauge, sie hatte eine sehr gute Fähigkeit gelernt konnte sie aber noch nicht richtig beherschen, sie konnte Portale herbeirufen, aber sie wusste noch nicht wie sie es schaffte zu bestimmen Orten zu gelangen. Sie war inzwischen eine sehr mächtige Katze geworden, sie erählte auch wie sie mit den Place of no Stars Katzen einmal verhandelt hatte. Mit einem Knochen und einer DarkForest. Sie gaben ihr die Fähigkeit und musste ihnen dabei schwören das sie bei einem Kampf gegen andere Feinde im Place of no Stars helfen würde. So bekam sie die Fähigkeit. Kiesel war sich ein wenig unsicher aber auch überzeugt, sie hatte jetzt sehr viel Macht, er überlegte sich auch eine Fähigkeit von ihnen zu bekommen und ihnen das gleiche zu schwören. Portalauge sagte sie würde sich freuen wenn er sich anschließen würde, dann könnten sie gemeinsam kämpfen. Doch Kiesel fragte sie wie das gehen sollte das er mit ihnen Kontakt aufnimmt. Sie erzählte ihn das es zwei Stein im Tempel gab, einer für den SternenClan und der andere für den Place of no Stars. Sie zeigte ihn die Steine, der eine war hellblau und der andere tiefschwarz. Er legte sich zu den tiefschwarzen Stein und schloss die Augen. Portalauge wartete schon gespannt ob er eine Fähigkeit bekommen würde und ob er auch einen Schwur leisten musste. Als er wieder aufwachte sah er sie kurz an ohne etwas zu sagen, doch dann platzte er heraus er habe eine Fähigkeit bekommen und er habe schwören müssen. Er habe die Fähigkeit bekommen das er jede Gefühle,Emotionen,Gedanken und er konnte andere Träume beeinflussen. Er war stolz auf seine Fähigkeiten, aber Portalauge war ein wenig neidisch, er hatte so viele und sie nur eines, aber dafür war ihre Fähigkeit die Stärkste was es überhaupt gibt sie gratulierte ihm und bot ihn einen Schlafplatzt an. Er willigte ein, er fragte sie ob sie mit ihn zurück in den DonnerClan käme, sie sagte sie würde es sich überlegen. Sie dachte die ganze Nacht nach und flehte die Dunklen Katzen an, das sie es schaffte ein Portal zu erschaffen das sie wieder zurück bringen konnte und aber auch wieder dort hin wo Kiesel gehen wollte. Sie willgten ein. Am nächsten Tag schaffte sie ein Portal das sie sofort in das DonnerClan Teritorium brachte. Kiesel war beeinduckt. Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Lager machten kam ihnen Feuerstern zuvor. Er freute sich Kiesel wiederzusehen und Kiesel beichtete ihn was geschehen war. Doch der Anführer verzieh ihm, er war nur froh das er wieder da war. Er stellte seinem Anführer Portalauge vor, und sie fragte ob sie den DonnerClan beitreten dürfte. Feuerstern überlegte ein wenig und fragte Graustreif ob er einverstanden wäre. Graustreif fragte sie ob sie das Training eines Kriegers je bekommen hatte, die schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur als Wächter. Graustreif fragte Feuerstern ob er die Kätzin ausbilden durfte. Feuerstern nickte und zeigte ihr alles. Manche Krieger hießen sie willkommen, doch manche war sehr dagegen das eine völlig fremde Katze aufgenommen wurde. Insbesonderen Brombeekralle und Habichtfrost. Portalauge mochte die beiden nicht, sie ärgten sie immer und sagten sie werde nie eine richtige Kriegerin. Eines Nachts als sie alleine jagen ging schlich ihr Habichtfrost hinterher, sie fragte was er wollte, doch er grinste nur. Er kam näher und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr das er sie wunderhübsch findet. Sie zuckte zurück und legte die Ohren an, sie meinte die Beiden hatten ihr schon so viele Streiche gespielt und sie würde nicht darauf reinfallen. Er schwöte beim SternenClan das es wahr war. Doch sie sagte nur das sie wusste das sein Vater ihn oft in seinen Träumen besuchte und mit ihn trainierte, und sie sagte sie glaube ihm immer noch nicht. Dann sagte er er schwöre bei allen was es gab, er meinte es ernst. Doch sie zog sich nur zurück und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Jeden Tag wenn sie jagen oder patrolieren oder etwas fraß kam er her und flirtete mit ihr. Portalauge wärte sich gegen ihn und ignorierte ihn absofort, doch als er einmal es wagte sie mit einer Pfote anzufassen fauchte sie ihn an. Er sah nur beleidigt drein und sagte er würde sich für all die Gemeinheiten entschuldigen, doch sie sagte, mitfühlend, sie konnte ihn nicht trauen und das es ihr selber leid tat. Einmal kam Brombeerkralle zu ihr und sagte wieso sie seinen Halbbruder so verletzte, sie meinte nur das sie keinen von beiden trauen konnte nach allem was geschehen war. Brombeerkralle schlug mit seinen Krallen auf sie. Und sie keuchte. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut und sie beugte den Rücken, fuhr die Krallen aus, fletschte die Zähne und sträubte ihr Fell. Brombeerkralle zuckte ein wenig zurück, sie sah wirklich mächtig aus und auch gefährlich. Brombeerkralle zog sich zurück und sie beruhrtigte sich wieder. Sie hasste ihn. Namen und Bilder ''Junges - ''Portaljunges Portaljunges.png Portalpfote - WächterSchüler.png Portalauge-Wächter.png Portalauge-Krieger.png Portalauge-Poratlerschaffer.png Portalauge...Loner.png ''Wächter Schüler -'' Portalpfote ''Wächter - ''Portal dort wo andere Welten sind ''Einzelläufer - ''Portalauge ''DonnerClan Schüler -'' Portalauge Krieger -''' Portalauge ''Portalwächterin und -erschafferin - '''''Portalauge